


Love is messy

by LaurentYEETS



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, Growing Up, Love comes in different forms, Your feelings are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurentYEETS/pseuds/LaurentYEETS
Summary: ‘What do you like about her?’‘She… she’s pretty, smart and she’s never mean. I don’t know man. I just love her.’
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Love is messy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I wrote while watching 'The Half Of It'.  
> It's rather ambiguous as to who is narrating but it's based on the part where Ellie asks Paul what he likes about Aster.  
> Well enjoy!

Everyone loves in different ways. Some love quietly. Some love loud and violently. Some just stare at you from afar. Some have all these words and metaphors to describe their feelings and then there are some who just… Love.

I once met a boy who felt like his love wasn’t true because he couldn’t describe his feelings in the some people can, with all those beautiful words and phrases which sound like music to the ear, but what he had was a pure heart, resolve, and a will so strong that he was willing to do anything to be with her.

‘What do you like about her?’

‘She… she’s pretty, smart and she’s never mean. I don’t know man. I just love her.’

Shallow, some might call him. But he loved her, loved her in his own way. And no one can say he didn’t. Just because his love was simple, quiet, uncomplicated; he was simple, quiet, uncomplicated. 

A good boy, willing to break his own heart to protect his mother’s. 

‘It’s either breaking her heart or my own, so i stay.’

So he wasn’t good with his words, he was still worth it all. He was sincere. 

'نیت صاف تھی’  
-he had pure intentions.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy um if anyone read this, tell me what you think.


End file.
